<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zero: El Reclamador by Ereshkigal2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523130">Zero: El Reclamador</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereshkigal2001/pseuds/Ereshkigal2001'>Ereshkigal2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereshkigal2001/pseuds/Ereshkigal2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se suponía que hoy demostraría mi valía como Maga, se suponía que hoy tendría éxito en mi llamado, se suponía que hoy demostraría que soy digna de ser una Vallière, se suponía…</p><p>Pero fallé"</p><p> </p><p>Louise de la Valliere ha fallado en su ritual de invocación, en vez de traer un chico japonés, lo único que trajo fueron las burlas de todos ya que no logro invocar nada y como tal es expulsada de la academia de magia, pero decide emprender un viaje para buscar su propia fortuna, así que escapa de la academia. En su recorrido encuentra más de lo que puede comprender, secretos y revelaciones antiguas de una época olvidada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zero: El Reclamador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota 1: Este es borrador de la historia, estoy consciente de que tiene mucho errores ortográficos, palabras sin terminar o palabras de más, trataré de mejorarlo con el tiempo.</p><p>Nota 2: Este es el prototipo de la historia, observare si es viable continuarla. Cualquier crítica, recomendación o consejo será tomado en cuenta, no duden en escribir (si es que lo leen).</p><p>Nota 3: Es mi primera historia.</p><p>Nota 4: Si alguien desea traducirlo al inglés, o mejorar la historia, está en todo su derecho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Capítulo 1: Reclamador</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se suponía que hoy demostraría mi valía como Maga, se suponía que hoy tendría éxito en mi llamado, se suponía que hoy demostraría que soy digna de ser una Vallière, se suponía…</p><p>Pero fallé. </p><hr/><p>Hace tres semanas escape de las tierras de la academia de magia debido a que fallé en el ritual de invocación familiar. Ese mismo día fue enviada una carta a mis padres, era claro que sería expulsada y tendría que regresar a las tierras de mi familia, específicamente a la mansión Vallière donde reside mi familia, donde están mis hermanas mi padre y… Mi madre. </p><p>En mi mente ya imaginé los escenarios que sucederían; llegaría a la mansión, sería recibida por un ejército de sirvientes y al frente de todo estaría mi familia esperándome con diversas expresiones, Cattleya tendría una expresión de tristeza, Éléonore  de enojo y decepción, mi padre ni siquiera me vería y mi madre, bueno, eso es predecible. No hace falta lo triste y deprimida que estuve ese fatídico día, no salí de mi habitación todo el día para evitar las burlas de mis compañeros, en especial de esa molesta de Kirche, aunque extrañamente no lo hizo, posiblemente ya ni siquiera soy digna de sus burlas, mi único consuelo era el silencio en mi habitación y su oscuridad, (el profesor Colbert trató de animarme, no hace falta decir que no funcionó, de hecho, logró lo contrario, me sentí peor que antes) recordándome a mi misma que soy un fracaso como Maga y como noble, recordandome que soy un cero. </p><p>Ese día decidí hacer algo drástico producto de mi desesperación, algo bastante estúpido en realidad de lo que probablemente me arrepentiría más adelante. Decidí que le ahorraría a mis padres la molestia de tener en su hogar a un fracaso de mago como yo, probablemente Cattleya sería la única en mi familia que estaría triste, el resto debería estar bien por lo menos. </p><p>Espere a que callera la noche, cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir y me aseguré de ir por una ruta donde nadie me viera, empaque mi ropa, accesorios personales, agarré mi fajo de monedas de oro salí lo mas silencioso posible, estando atento a que nadie me observe y finalmente llegue a los establos de la escuela, cogi un caballo y salí de la academia, tuve suerte de que los guardias de la entrada son unos incompetentes ya que ni siquiera notaron que salí, de hecho estaban durmiendo. Y así fue como emprendí mi exilio hacia tierras lejanas, más allá de Tristian donde nunca me volvería a ver, donde encontraría mi propia fortuna y prosperaria, o eso pensé. </p><p>
  <em> [Aunque por casualidad, cierta chica de cabello azul sobre un dragon estuvo esa misma noche sobrevolando los cielos.] </em>
</p><p>Y aquí estoy, ocultandome en lo más profundo del bosque, cerca de la frontera de Germania, aunque odie ese lugar, era la mejor opción en ese momento ya que no había mucho que hacer en Tristian ya que en el momento en el que me fui empezó una búsqueda para encontrarme, fue de peor en peor. Supuse que esto pasaría y se que mi madre no parará hasta arrastrarme de regreso. </p><p>En los primeros días de mi fuga, logré conseguir alojamiento en la capital de Tristian, (el peor lugar para esconderse). Era un bar el cual era administrado por un tipo bastante extraño, sin mencionar la forma indecente en la que se vestían las camareras, pero era mejor que dormir en algún callejón oscuro en los barrios pobres, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaron a buscarme y me vi obligado a irme, fue muy complicado ya que si quería salir por la puerta principal me reconocerían, así que tuve que pagarle a un comerciante para que me encondiera entre su mercancía, me sorprende que halla funcionando. </p><p>Después llegue a un pueblo poco conocido acultandome de las operaciones de búsqueda donde la familia del comerciante me ofreció asilo temporal, aunque no me gustó la idea de dormir en un hogar de plebe plebeyos, no tenía otra opción así que tuve que aceptar y como pago tenía que ayudar a los plebeyos en algunas tareas mundanas, es obvio decir que fue un desastre, pero debo reconocer que fueron bastante amables conmigo a pesar de que soy un noble, pero no duró para siempre, espezaron a llegar caballeros Wyvering a interrogar a las personas del pueblo incluso a las familia que me acogió, estoy agradecida de que dijeran que no sabían nada, aún así lo descubrirán tarde o temprano, así que comencé un plan para salir de Tristian, aunque me duele mucho hacerlo. </p><p>Empecé considerando Albion, pero está en una guerra civil, sería un buena opción pero en estos momentos no es posible ir ahí, así que pensé en Galia, pero sus brutales políticas lo harían un lugar difícil para subsistir, luego pensé en Romalia, un lugar tranquilo y el centro de la fe Brimica, pero esta demasiado lejos, así que mi última opción es Germania, aunque lo deteste, ese país bárbaro es mi mejor opción y ademas es simplemente enorme, no sería posible buscar en todos los lugares, un lugar perfecto para iniciar de nuevo. Con eso en mente, empaque mis cosas y salí de mi hogar temporal, les di un simple gracias pero aun así fue suficiente para esa familia, compre un caballo con lo último que tenía y salí del pueblo en dirección a Germania evitando las vías principales y las patrullas ocasionales. </p><p>Al principio mi plan iba de maravilla, poco después las cosas empeoraron y tuve que ser más cautelosa, pero eventualmente fui arrinconada al punto de dormir en el bosque, todo eso en una semana y así volvemos al principio conmigo ahora huyendo de un escuadrón de Caballeros Wyvering en lo profundo del bosque en la frontera de Germania, que suerte la mía. </p><p><b>Salto de Línea</b> </p><p>"¡Maldición!"</p><p>En este momento me encuentro en la desesperada lucha de huir de los Caballero Wyvering que no paran de persegirme por todo el bosque, el caballo que compre hace tiempo ya está al limite de su resistencia y no se cuanto podrá durar más. </p><p>"¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que seguir solo un poco más!"</p><p>Debo decir que este de los peores días de mi vida, no sólo por que mi plan fracaso por completo ya que ahora me encuentro con la espalda contra la pared siendo arrinconado poco a poco por los aquipos de búsqueda. </p><p>"¡Maldición! ¡Necesito ir un poco más rápido par-! ¡Ahhhhhhh¡" </p><p>El caballo se ha desmayado por la falta de comida, agua y por el cansancio, ahora estoy en el suelo con un caballo encima de mi mientras soy perseguida, solo desearía que el Fundador me diera un milagro en este momento, cualquier cosa. </p><p>"M-mi pierna, duele…" </p><p>Ciertamente <em> duele </em>, posiblemente el peso del caballo logró fracturar mi pierna, ahora estoy llorando por el dolor mientras trato de quitarme el caballo de encima, use todo mi esfuerzo en moverlo y lo logré, apenas.</p><p>"N-necesito encontrar algo para apoya- ¡Ahhhhhh¡."</p><p><em> ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? </em> Esos son mis pensamientos mientras trato de levantarme del suelo con una pierna lesionada y con un profundo dolor en el corazón. Después de mucho esfuerzo logré pararme apoyandome en un árbol tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención ya que las patrullas están cerca, definitivamente necesito un lugar para descansar y rezar para que no me encuentren, pero con mi estado, no se si puedo seguir escapando más. </p><p>"Necesito un lugar para descansar, pero en esta región no hay ningún lugar" </p><p>Empiezo mirando al rededor buscando un  lugar para esconderme, pasó un minuto y logré encontrar una cueva bastante decente a unas decenas de metros de distancia en una montaña un tanto extraña, pero eso no es de importancia, ahora necesito llegar ahí sin ser visto. Tal vez sea mi arrogancia la que me impide rendirme o es mi determinación de lograr mis objetivos, pero es la Regla de Acero la que más mantuvo cuerda todo este tiempo, desde que inicié en la Academia de magia, hasta este punto. <em> Soy una Vallière, no debo romperme </em>. </p><p>"Finalmente logré llegar, al fin puedo descansar un poco, solo espero que no me encuentren si no…". Me paralice de inmediato cuando de repente se escuchan voces en lo profundo del bosque que poco a poco se dirigen mi dirección. Estoy en problemas. </p><p><em> "Eso es todo, hasta aquí llegué". </em>Eso es lo primero que pensé, después de todo mi esfuerzo y sacrificio, al final todo fue un fracaso, como siempre pasa, todo fue por nada. Cuando me encuentren dentro de la cueva, al menos espero que haya un mago de agua para que cure mi pierna, no obstante, tendré que hacer frente a las consecuencias con lo poco de orgullo que aún me queda, definitivamente tendré que soportar el discurso por parte de mis padres y el castigo que vendrá después, seguramente tratarán de casarme tan pronto sea posible. </p><p>Justo ahora los Caballeros están a punto de encontrarme, de eso no hay duda, pero cuando todo parecía terminar de repente una estraña luz dorada empezó a envolverme y cuando estuve a punto de decir un pala una luz brillante me cegó y luego vino la oscuridad. </p><p><b>Salto de Línea</b> </p><p>Poco a poco recuperé la conciencia y tarde un poco en darme cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cueva, aunque esperaba estar volando encima de un Wyver, me di cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy extraño, era un especie de camara en la que estaba encerrada con lo que parecía cristal enfrente de la misma, también note que la camara estaba hecha de algún tipo de metal desconocido. Lo primero que hice fue salir, pero por más que buscaba y empujaba no lograba nada. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa. </p><p>"¿H-hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!" </p><p>No obtuve ninguna respuesta. En este punto ya estaba muy asustada, así que empecé a golpear repetidas veces la cámara cuando de repente se abre de golpe. Lo primero que hice fue salir de ahí y toque el suelo que para mi sorpresa estaba hecho de ese mismo metal, también note que mi pierna ya no dolía, <em>quien fuera el mago que hizo esto es muy hábil </em>pensé<em>. </em>luego empecé a observar los alrededores note que era una habitación muy estraña, nunca había visto algo así, todo estaba hecho de metal y en ellas líneas azules brillantes recorrían sus paredes, un lugar extraño. </p><p>"Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?" pregunté  y como si no fuera suficiente sorpresa, escuché un ruido desconocido detrás de mi, como si  se respondiera a mi pregunta. Me di la vuelta y vi… ¿Un Ojo flotante? Era de color blanco puro rodeado de una especie de cáscara de metal bastante extraña y flotaba en el aire como si no tuviera peso. </p><p>"¡Oh! ¡Veo que has despertado Reclamador¡ ¡Estoy realmente contento, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve contacto con un Reclamador! Bueno, no de manera directa." respondió el ojo flotante casualmente como si se tratase de una conversación normal. Como si esto no fuera ya lo suficientemente extraño.</p><p>Me caí por la sorpresa. </p><p>"¡Wahhhhhhh! ¡A-aléjate de mi, no te acerques! ¡A-atrás!" Respondí  mientras tartamudeo, estaba obviamente asustada, <em>¡ese ojo flotante acaba de dirigirse a mi hablando en perfecto Tristiano! ¿Eso extraño no? </em>Pensé en ese momento. Ciertamente tenía mis teorías de que era esa cosa, pero las descarté de inmediato, esto era algo totalmente nuevo. </p><p>"¡Cierto! ¡Aún no me he presentado! Saludos, soy 452 Void Eternal, monitor de esta instalación. Mis disculpas Reclamador por este repentino encuentro,  como puede ver, ocurrió una situación imprevista y tuve que intervenir, es libre de hacer cualquier pregunta que desee Reclamador."</p><p>Y así, sin saberlo, Louise será la precursora de grandes cambios que están por venir en toda Helkeginia. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>